humnirnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Faerie
Faerie is world existing parallel to the real world, though unlike the real world it is unstable and shifting. It is home to a great variety of creature, some with the ability to cross into the world and some without it. Geography The world of Faerie generally mirrors the real world, though its specific geography is greatly affected by the actions of humans in the real world. The Tuatha de Dain attribute this to the fact that Faerie (which they name Humniraigne - the mind of Humnir) is the mind of a long dead giant, and that the real world is his body. The actions of men, according to the Tuatha scar the body of Humnir in ways that the dead mind cannot perceive, thus creating inconsistencies between the two worlds. 'Regions' Faerie is separated into several regions, most of them unknown even to the world's inhabitants, due to the difficulty of navigating this world. The most important known regions are the following: *'Humniraigne' - The far North, the original home of the Tuatha, now ruled by Fomorians. *'Sjael' - The Area corresponding to Sjaeland, Fynn and Brunnholm, given by the Tuatha to the Fir Bolg as a peace offering after the second battle of Magh Tuiredh (See history of the Tuatha). *'Faerie (region)' - The land corresponding to the rest of the Ostpfaltz region, ruled mainly by the Elven Courts. 'Landmarks' The only places in Faerie that constantly and exactly mirror the real world are the places known as Landmarks. All other places in faerie constantly change in unpredictable ways. Natural Landmarks natural landmarks correspond to those places in the real world were human activity is minimal or nonexistent. Distant mountaintops and deep forest, or unknown caves all represent natural Landmarks. Those place are stable in Faerie and have the exact same appearance as they do in the real world. Those Landmarks are usually chosen by creatures of Faerie as homes or lairs. Man-made Landmarks Man-made Landmarks in Faerie correspond to those places in the real world were Human influnce has been strong enough to shape the landscape. In such place the scaring of the world is so deep that The World and Faerie actually touch. This makes Man-Made Landmarks crossing points between Faerie and the World. Different types of structures though, create different types of crossing and as a general rule each type of Faerie creature can cross into the world at a specific type of Landmark. It is known for example that the Bean Sidhe (half-elves) can only cross into the world via Old, abandoned places of worship. Human Cities The corresponding locations of Human cities in Faerie are extremely dangerous places. The cities appear the same, yet the landscape is bathed in the light of a scorching red sun that withers away everything that it's light touches. The shadows thrown by buildings are alive and usually hostile beings, the madened remain of those scorched by the red sun. The Tuatha call this red sun the Eye in the Sky and consider these places are extremely dangerous and forbidden. Even the immortal Tuatha De Dain are not immune to the sun's withering effect. Elphame The areas between Landmarks is constantly shifting, and is known as Elphame among the Tuatha. Travelling through Elphame, from Landmark to Landmark is a reliable process, since the roads that lead from one landmark to the next in the real world, do so in Faerie, yet distances and location change, so travelers can never know they shall meet. Creatures *Dwarves *Fir Bolg *Fomorians *Goblins *Gnomes *Night Hags *Trolls *Tuatha De Dain / Bean Sidhe / Banshees Category:The Lands